Snow on My Windowsill
by Vampire121208
Summary: B&B...snow storms...babies...August heat waves all come together to create an exicting story about our two favorite crime-solvers and what their lives could be if they just opened their eyes and watched the snow...please read and reivew
1. Sleeping In

A:N/ Just a quick two-shot about our two favorite characters in T

**A: N/ Just a quick little thing about our two favorite characters in T.V. Hope you enjoy my little love story here: D Read and Review! Please :- ) **

**Dis.: Sorry don't own Bones…no moneys made from this: D**

The snow was piling up outside the window. I stare, watching it fill the window panes as the women I love more than life itself, lies naked in my arms. I can't be any happier.

I let my hand lazily wander across her shoulder, mental cataloging every dip in her skin, every breath she takes.

"Mmm…Morning Sweetie." She mumbles as she wakes up, pushing off the bed to nuzzle my nose with her own. Her hair is rumpled and she has never looked more beautiful to me.

""Morning." I whisper as I kiss her softly, waiting for her to fully wake up.

"Mmm…thank you. What time is it?" she asks, turning slightly to see the clock on my nightstand. She reads the neon numbers, _10.05_, and she tries to jump from the bed, but her rather cumbersome stomach gets in the way.

"Booth!" She shrieks, trying to untangle her naked form from the sheets, her stomach large in front of her. "Booth! How could you let me sleep in so late?! Parker will be late for school! I need to get to the lab! I have those bodies from limbo I want to finish identifying before the baby arrives. What were you thinking?!" She tries to yell at me while she detangles herself.

"Bones calm down. Parkers got a snow day today. And you can't go to the lab. They've shut down the major highways due to ice, so it looks like were snowed in." I say calmly as the information registers to her.

"Damn it, Booth. You could have said that." She says as she slides into one of my old tee shirts. There the only thing she feels comfortable in nowadays.

I smile. I'm not fighting with her today. I'm not gonna tell her that she didn't give me the chance to explain before she was out of bed and trying to dress. Cause she's Bones. And Bones needs facts, not accusations. So I just let it go and ignore her final jab at me.

"Don't think I won't forget this Seeley Booth. Its extremely difficult to get out of bed at a normal pace nowadays…let alone seven months pregnant!" she whispers softly, as she pads back across the floor and climbs into the bed with me.

Nuzzling her self into my side, she lays her hands across my bare chest, and looks out the window with me.

I slide one of my hands over to her stomach, and she smiles as I rub soothing circles across it. "You are so beautiful." I tell her as I kiss her hair gently.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that today." She admits, but she doesn't tear her gaze from the window. She loves the snow even more than me. Though I doubt very many people know that.

It took me three years to break down these walls she had built herself, and I stayed when others bailed out. And that's how she knows how much I truly love her. This wonderful woman. This amazing scientist. This beautiful mother to my son, and our unborn baby.

"Why? You look beautiful all the time." I tell her confidently.

"The little bugger was kicking me all last night. All." She yawns, exhausted. Her eyes close lazily, and her breaths become steadier.

"You know I love you, right? And the baby?" I ask gently, hoping she's not asleep yet.

"We know. And I love you too, maybe even more than you love me." She yawns again as she slips into a light nap, snuggled under my arm.

"That's impossible baby, impossible." I whisper as she slides further into sleep lying next to me.

My palm flat against her stomach feels a light kick from the baby.

"Behave." I whisper, pointing my finger at her stomach teasingly. "Mommy needs her sleep."

With that I turn my gaze back to the window and my thoughts wander from the baby, to Parker, to the beautiful women lying next to me…

_The sheets stick to me as I toss and turn. _

I had dreamt about Bones before, but it had always been a sexual thing. Never more. Never less. Now I was having this reoccurring dream more times than I could count.

My bed was empty. The clock on my nightstand read _4.03_, and my air conditioning had kicked off. The August heat was smothering me, but I didn't wanna go back to sleep. Because when I did I would see Bones sleeping next to me, my baby growing inside her.

I knew why I was dreaming this particular dream.

And it bothered me even more.

We had just worked a case concerning pregnant women being kidnapped and their babies being sold on the black market.

Bone's had always said she didn't want kids, but when we had closed this particular case, she had confided in me that she wouldn't mind a baby if it were to happen.

Then she had foolishly told me that she wouldn't mind if _I_ were the baby's father.

That had been four days ago…and know when I closed my eyes all I saw was Bones, pregnant, sleeping next to me.

And somewhere in those four days I had convinced myself, that I wouldn't get a good night of sleep ever again, unless it was Bones sleeping next to me. Pregnant.

**A:N/ This is just something I whipped up when I FINALLY heard that spoiler for season 4 about Brennan wanting Booth to father her child…anyway please review(there like my irritable grizzly :D) and who knows…maybe you'll get another chapter from Bones point of view…hmmmm…I wonder just exactly what SHES dreaming about?!**


	2. Pasta Dinner

It's freezing cold in the hallway as I open the apartment door and gather the mail from the floor by the door

**A:N/ Well…I took a slight break from Bones, and began writing fan fiction for The Office (if you like angsty stuff, you should check it out :D) but now I'm back and writing mulit-chapters to three different stories at once…FUN! So please read and review… it's always appreciated to hear what you think…. P.S. I LOVED writing this chapter…I loved imagining the domestic Booth and Bones, with baby moments and everything…very enjoyable and hopefully satisfying :D**

**Dis.: Don't own Bones…though I do own the rights to my imagination**

It's freezing cold in the hallway as I open the apartment door and gather the mail from the floor by the door. The forecasters are even calling for an early morning snow storm. Clicking the lock, I lazily flip the switch on to illuminate the living room. I sort through the mail, if they can even call it mail anymore.

It's all adds for free car insurance, magazines about dieting better and sleeping more, and my personal favorite, a postcard asking the last time I had my muscles relaxed.

Slamming the pile of useless paper on the hall table, I let out a low, irritated, sigh and turn to enter the kitchen to make myself some coffee.

But I stop immediately….

Booth stands in my kitchen, an apron tied around his waste, he is standing at the stove stirring a large pot, of what I immediately know as pasta. The kitchen is warm, and smells…homey.

He suddenly notices me standing in the doorway and unties the apron, all the time his charm smile wide on his face.

"Hey, Bones." He greets, walking slowly to me. "I just started dinner. Would you believe that I seriously just got back from the office? Parker's staying with Rebecca tonight, so it's just you and me."

"Really?" I ask as he reaches out his hand for me, leading me to the island in the middle of the kitchen. I take it, and along the way begin unwrapping the heavy scarf from around my neck. He's unbuttoning my heavy winter jacket for me, when he suddenly stops and an even more ridiculous grin spread across his face.

"What?" I whisper, and look down to see his palm spread against my bulging stomach. I blush, pleased that he still reacts this way to me.

" You are the most beautiful pregnant women I have ever seen, Bones. I mean, you glow. You're absolutely perfect." He whispers, bringing his lips up to mine and kissing me sweetly until we hear the alarm go off and he pulls away to stir the pasta.

So as he stirs, and I unbutton my jacket further, I glance out my window and am shocked to see it is snowing.

"Booth! Look! It's snowing. Isn't it just the most beautiful thing?" I muse, situating myself on one of the island stools.

He places a plate of steaming hot pasta in front of my, kissing my cheek as he grabs himself a plate.

"It's okay. You however…You're beautiful."

_The room is muggy and uncomfortable as I bolt upright from the bed. August for some reason, is always the month my air condition cuts out on me. _

Why would I have said those things to Booth? About wanting children. And even worse, wanting him to be the father.

I should have just shut myself down, locked those thoughts away for another time. Years down the road maybe. Or centuries…which ever is easier.

But I hadn't. I had one of those totally irrational, hormone driven, spontaneous emotions.

Maternal.

I have only felt that feeling a handful of times. When my roommate in college had a baby a couple years back, I found myself oddly jealous. I explained it away as hormone back-up and proceeded to ignore any feelings I had to touch or hold the baby.

But then there had been Andy. Andy, the sweetest little thing ever. And the way Booth had looked after him…made my heart melt.

And then this case. This female nightmare. This idea that a child could be taken from you, from your womb, and sold to a stranger. It's like asking to take your heart out and sell it to a stranger.

This was the hundredth time in two weeks I'd dreamt about being pregnant. And before I had excused it as hormones…maternal emotions are a natural thing for females my age to feel.

But it could have been anybody else in the kitchen. Anybody.

But I chose Booth.

Every time. It was always Booth. He was always making me pasta and he always stopped right at my stomach, smiling. Sometimes he would talk to it, sometimes he would simply kiss it and return to cooking.

But it was always snowing. I never dreamt that we were on the beach somewhere. It was always snowing, and I was always pregnant.

And we were always in love, even if we didn't say it.

**A:N/ snow has always been a very magical thing for me, winter especially important to me. It's hard to explain how it just seems to coat everything in a blanket of beauty, tranquility and love…well that was me trying to explain it :D anyway please review and tell me what you think…I might be able to work this out so it's a little longer? Review please!**


	3. Sureits the AC's fault

**A: N/ for a while, the writing bug in me was sleeping. I had some ideas, but they all fizzled out before I mustered enough energy to work them out. Then today, when I checked my e-mail and found one of the loveliest reviews I have ever received, I felt it coming alive again. I felt like I could do this again; give Booth and Brennan a life together. And so, I just wanna say thank you to Chloe Jaeger…to which this entire fanfic is dedicated, because you brought back the fire in me…**

**Thank you.**

**Dis.: I don't own this…but I do own the little world in my head and it's so safe and easy there, I'm thinking of moving permanently. **

**Booth POV**

I tossed and turned, annoyed that the clock on the nightstand wasn't moving faster. She'd been there again, sleeping in my arms, her soft auburn hair fanned out over my chest. My large hand was splayed out on her bare porcelain back, rubbing circles, while her breathing was soft and warm against my shoulder. She looked like an angel, as I bent my head to kiss her forehead softly; the neighbor's dog decided it wanted to chat.

She was there one minute, one glorious, perfect, minute. And in the next, she was gone, my arms holding nothing but the pillow next to me. I was used to this, used to ravishing her senseless in my dreams, then waking up the next morning alone and desperate for her.

I was used to looking forward to seeing her first thing in the morning, only to wake up to my alarm clock and find that I had indeed slept another night alone. I was used to this.

But it didn't mean that it didn't hurt every time and every day.

Each day there was something that my mind stored, something it would call back in the early morning hours as I tried to sleep.

Her Wonder Woman costume from last Halloween had given me enough material for a month, and the whole "father of my child" was still running its own course. Then there was her snug fitting lab coat as she examined remains on the platform, bent over slightly so that I could just see exactly how good of shape she was in. Her perfectly soft, yet styled hair that whether she wore it pulled up or loose, looked like she was a goddess among all other women on Earth.

And her eyes.

The one thing she tried to keep hidden from most people, the portal to her soul, her entire life showed in those perfectly azure pools. Sometimes at the diner, she'd just look up and stare me right in the eye like she had something important to say, she just couldn't bring herself to say the first word.

_Say you love me, Bones. Please Bones, say you love me. I need to hear you say it, or I'm gonna die Bones. Please…. _I would plead internally, watching her distinctly as she fought her heart out of the way and whispered "Booth…would you pass the ketchup?"

Nodding, gently I would hand her what every item she had requested, sometimes getting bold and letting my fingers brush hers for a second longer than necessary.

And letting my fingers brush hers, or letting my hand rest on the small of her back, was how I had survived these past three years.

But my control was running out, and my dreams were taking over.

**Brennan POV**

"Damn it…" I grumbled, when next doors new born baby started wailing. I was already having enough trouble sleeping, add in a hysterically crying infant and you do not get the conditions contusive to a good night's rest.

He had been with me again. Except this time we were just in bed, snuggled close and talking quietly to one another. One of his gentle hands was deep in my loose hair, while his other was rubbing my nude stomach, small but round. We were together, deeply in love, and open about it.

Then the colicky child's crying had started, and the safe and comfortable balloon my subconscious had created for me while I slept, burst over my head, raining down on me in little droplets of loneliness and sadness.

"That," I hissed to myself as I pushed the muggy sheet off me, "is why I don't want children."

I had called the repair man about the air conditioner, but he couldn't find a time for me till next week. I would have to put up with fourteen more nights of uncomfortable August heat.

_Shit! _I swore internally as I thought about how hard it would be for me to get back to sleep, and once I did…what would I dream about? Would it be the baby dream for the millionth time? Or maybe another sex dream about Booth?

_Booth! Of course, Booth!_…I thought, my brain sparking to life as I realized that he had air conditioning. He had mentioned that his had been behaving funnily lately, but I had to take a chance tonight. I would either smother to death in this bedroom, or sleep comfortably in cool, fresh air.

I opted for the cold air.

Nearly jumping out of my bed, I pulled my tank off and threw on a sports bra and tee-shirt, instantly deciding that I wouldn't need to dress up for Booth. Even though not more than twenty minutes ago, in a very nice dream I had been having, neither one of us was concerned about clothes. Well, putting them on at least.

As I recalled the dream, I felt a blush spread on my cheeks and I shook my head to clear it of my involved imagings. I slid a pair of jogging shorts on, and tied up my sneakers, realizing that I probably wouldn't need much more. But for some reason, probably force of habit, I sprinted into my bathroom and ran my tooth brush under the streaming faucet. I made quick work of brushing my teeth, rinsing and replacing my tooth brush.

Snatching my keys and cell phone from my purse on the nightstand, I headed for the parking garage. My silver sports car gleamed at me, and as I put the key in the ignition, it purred with odd relief. I cranked the A.C. and pulled swiftly out of the spot and made my way to the exit.

I hadn't driven by myself in a while, going to and from most places in Booth's Tahoe…with Booth. The very man I was on my way to see, uninvited, at two o'clock in the morning.

_What am I thinking? It's a Saturday, he must have a woman over, and he's probably sleeping with her right now, making her cry out…_

Suddenly I felt myself push down on the acceleration, whizzing through the empty streets.

_You're only going this fast cause you need the air conditioning to sleep, and you're very tired. _I tried to rationalize with myself.

**A: N/ well…what do you think? ******** Reviews appreciated!**

The night sky looked stormy, the blackness decorated with masses of grey clouds. The moon had decided to play hooky, so there was complete darkness.


	4. Rain Rain Please Let Her Stay

**A: N/ I had A LOT of homework tonight, but all day I had this chapter floating around in my head. In math class I added the fan…and in Latin I thought about the rain…then in History I worked on the kiss…let's just say this was a very good excuse to not care about Phat-Hotep (yea…I'd explain who that is…but this little angel **_**points to chapter**_** didn't exactly cooperate today) so please… read…enjoy…and please**

**I know sometimes I put "women" instead of "woman"…**

**It's a curse! **

**Review s'il te plait! **

**Dis.: don't own anything but this thing I call my mind…yea…you wouldn't want to even begin to see what I have stored up there….**_**shivers…**_

**Booth POV**

"God Damn it!" I barked in agitation as I shook my fan that had formerly been working fine before tonight. It just won't turn on again_. It must be like everything else in my life and just not wanna make things easier for me. _

_Wow…take a step back there Booth, don't you think that was just a little too harsh? _I chastise myself, and after a deep breath and one final shake, I replace the fan to its position on the floor and stalk over to my bedroom window. The window pane sticks as I forcefully jam it upwards, taking in deep gulps of what I think will be cool night are…

No.

Instead the air is muggy and thick. I breath in deeply, realize my mistake and exhale quickly. I lean out a bit, just so that I can lean on the edge of my windowsill, and look upward into the sky.

There is nothing but complete darkness, and as I lean farther out, rain begins to spatter my face. I close my eyes and soak in the refreshing water, not even thinking about it almost being three in the morning, that I haven't gotten any sleep in the past week and that my A.C is dead for good. I forget about not seeing Parker for a couple of weeks, missing his last meet of the season cause Bones and I had to work that case about the missing mother of seven.

But I can't forget about Bones. It's so perfect, it's almost like she's there, standing next to me, shaking my shoulder gently. I smile, happy to have her back with me if only for a minute.

"Booth…" she says.

My heart stops.

She's spoken in my dreams before, always telling me about anything and everything…just like in real life. But that's always been when I was asleep, and as much as I wanted to be at that moment in time, I wasn't asleep.

"Bones? Is it really you?" I ask cautiously, retracting myself from the window ledge and shaking the rain from my face.

It's really her, standing beside me in my bedroom. Dressed in her jogging shorts that end at the very beginning of those never ending legs, while her tee shirt is splashed with water stains, and her hair, moist with fresh rain, hangs in a loose bun.

"Who else would it be Booth?" she asks, unfairly testy with me.

Oh its Bones alright.

"Nothing, I just didn't think you would be the kind of woman to randomly show up in a guy's bedroom at three in the morning. Oh wait, yea you are." I answer curtly, slightly annoyed at her attitude. I turn my face back to my window, focusing on the streetlamp below.

Bones, standing dressed in only her workout clothes, stares at me and I feel a hot blush growing on my cheeks.

"Bones…you really know how to make a guy uncomfortable you know." I tell her, turning back to look at her.

She still stands beside me, her eyebrow quirked just so, and biting her thumb nail deep in concentration. But the first things I notice are her eyes…and their trained on my boxers.

**Bones POV**

"Bones!" He yelped as he reached down, ineffectively hiding himself behind his hands. His decorative boxers were amusing, but I was more interested in the fact that for some reason I had always assumed he would be a "tighty-whitey-till-tonitey" kind of man, as Angela had once described Hodgins.

_Hmm…I suppose Booth would need a lot of room to run. I mean, he does chase after criminals all day, while Hodgins works at a station…how interesting… _I thought, but as the room was too silent, I spoke.

"What Booth?" I ask him calmly. I didn't understand his overreaction at all. It is absolutely normal for the male of the species to display his sexual organs in outlandish and attention grabbing displays. Wearing boxers that said "Merry Christmas!" across the bottom fit this category. So, in all actuality, I was simply following through on my natural instincts to gauge what this male had to offer.

Besides, was he forgetting that I had already seen him naked once before?

Did wearing boxers really make him feel more indecent then being stark naked in the bath tub?

What an interesting study…I'd have to ask him about that sometime. But definitely not now.

"You don't just break into a guy's house…storm into his bedroom…then stare at his….Bones! Argh!" He ranted, snapping me out of my daze.

"I did not break in Booth. I simply used the spare key under the mat outside. After last time you'd think you would move it if you didn't want me stopping by." I told him, fiddling with the hem of my tee shirt.

That did it.

I had successfully reminded him of the bathtub incident, an incident which as of late, had been playing a crucial part in my dreams.

His cheeks blazed red, and he casually raised one hand to run through his hair in embarrassment.

But as he raised his arm, I noticed a little pink scar flex with his shoulder. His expansive bare chest was decorated with scars, some much older than others. But this one, small and eerily delicate, was the one meant for me. The scar that saved my life.

Without thinking I reached out, closing the distance between us, and traced my finger over the small line in his flesh. Suddenly I remembered it all. My eyes closed, and for the first time in almost a year I allowed it all to come back to me, and replay like a tape in my mind. It was like I could hear that terrible woman screaming his name and the sound of their guns being discharged, almost like I could feel him bleeding out through my fingers again.

"Bones…" Booth whispered his breath warm on my face. Being so close to him allowed me the ability to properly smell him. He smelled like coffee and shampoo, but also with a hinge of something I couldn't describe. But it smelled delicious. Like cinnamon almost…but huskier.

"Booth…" I whispered back, my face a few inches from his.

"Bones I think…" he mumbled, his chocolate eyes trained on my lips.

"Shh…." I told him, placing my free hand's fingertips on his cheek. My other hand left its place on his scar and laced itself through his hair. Looking up into those eyes, the eyes that had seen so much hatred and death in this world, I saw the thing I was most scared of. Love.

"Bones, there's no going back from here." He told me slowly, tracing my jaw with the tips of his fingers.

"I know." I whispered and in that second, a thousand emotions passed across his face. He smiled his coy charm smile, his eyes laughing with unbridled joy and excitement. Reaching down, he brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear, letting his fingers glide down my cheek, as if making sure I were really there.

I gently guided myself so that I was flush to his warm body, pressed against him gently.

He took this as the sign it was intended to be, and seconds later, our lips were dancing against one another, like members of rival ballets finally allowed to dance as one.

**A: N/ please review! ******


End file.
